Mystery Of Despair
by IareOwnYOU
Summary: Its hard not knowing who you are or what you are meant to do in this world its even harder when you are force through multiple worlds. This Story will be a tail of a young man who grows up on the open ocean to live as a pirate but has a few secrets that not even he himself know about. Follow our protagonist as he travels trough the Grand Line and through the Ninja World.


**Mystery of Despair **

**Introduction**

Horror, despair, anger, fear, and sadness just a few minor felling one experiences in a lifetime. It is no surprise to feel these things, after all its simply human nature. However few are made to face them all at once…. But none the less there are those who do…. There is only so much a person can handle before the mind begins to question itself and the world around it. Most time there are others, friends or family, that can help maintain a grip on reality, but how will that work if that very family was taken right before the eyes of the one questioning reality…. There comes a point that no one could hold on… they begin to sink into the very darkness they feared. In a world where no one can be trusted it seemed to be the only thing to hold on to.

A young boy no older than 10 looked on in horror as his loving mother and father were massacred in front of him. The boy was absolutely helpless as he watched the two men who ransacked his home slowly squeezing the life out of his parents. His mother had told him to hide under the couch watching as the two men made their way through the home. Heeding his mothers' warning he ran directly for the couch concealed himself underneath the sofa. He, now laying beneath the couch, was forced to watch his parent fight for their lives, but it was to no avail. The two men seemed to simply ignore his parents and toss them aside with little to no effort. They began disassembling the home piece by piece, sometimes with what seemed to be inhuman strength, as they lifted furniture and broke off doors with little strain. The boys' fear began to multiply as the men slowly made their way towards the back of the room where he lay hidden. Just as they were only feet away the boys' father, covered in bruises, lunged at one of the men with a kitchen knife he had managed to snag in the confusion and plunged it into the back of one of the men. However instead of the man falling to the ground as anticipated he simply let out an audible yelp as he then slowly turned towards the man whom had just attempted to take his life. Sheer terror engulfed the face of the boys' father as the man he had just stabbed was now facing him with a face newly warped by rage. The man then slowly walk up to the boys' father and with a simple swing of his arm sent the boys' father backwards into the wall behind him. The boys' father, now unconscious and on the edge of life or death, fell to the floor as he left the blood stained and cracked drywall. The boy coward in fear as he heard on of the men tell the other to make sure something like that doesn't happen again, and he watched in terror as the other man made his way through the ransacked room over to the boys' unconscious mother and with one simple movement of his hand, ceased the movement in her chest entirely. The boy now consumed by fear and disbelief continued to watch as he returned his vision to the man standing over his unconscious father. However the man seemed to cease all movement as he remained in his place for a short period of time almost as if something had caught his attention. The boy tried to find what the man was staring at but without exposing himself to the two men he could only see about half way up the mans' leg. The man began to move again as he drew closer to the boys' father, in terror the boy clenched as he thought his father was about to meet his end. However after opening his eyes the boy found not only had his father seem to have not been disturbed the man had simply stepped over his and was now facing the rear wall his father had be sent flying into earlier. The boy watched in terror and wonder as the man began to tear apart the wall in front of him exposing watch seemed to be a large metal door. The man then simply stepped back one step, turned to his side, then kicked the metal door. The mans kicked hadn't seemed to do even a little damage to the door, however after the fourth kick the large metal door was sent spiraling into the hidden room. The newly made hole in the wall began to emit a strange bluish white light. The two men then made their way into the hidden room and vanished from the boys sight. After a few moments of silence the boy feeling it was safe for the time being slowly removed himself from the underneath of the sofa and made his way over to his unconscious father. The boy, now sitting crouched over his non-moving father, shook his father a few times attempting to bring him back to consciousness. As the boy was on the verge of losing all hope his father regained a sliver of consciousness as he opened his eyes and looked up at his son whose face was warped by fear and covered in tears. The boys' father then looked around the room only to bring his sight to his beloved wife motionless just across the room. He cringed in sadness but turned to his fearful son. Try as he might to muster any strength to move he knew that his body was in no way able to summon the strength to do so. So with a the last amount of strength and willpower he placed his hand in his pocket and removed a small key, then placed it in the palm of his son. With no strength left to even speak the boys' father looked his confused son in the eye then motioned to the hidden room and with the exact same motion back to the key that now lay in the boy palm. The silence shared by the father son due was broken by the menacing sound of returning footsteps as they could hear the two men making their way back towards them. The boy began to panic as he looked back at his father whom called upon every last ounce of strength he had, almost as if he was drawing on the remainder of his life force, told his son to hide. The boy quickly crawled back to his previous hiding spot and tucked himself underneath the couch once more facing his father as the two men returned to the room in which he hid. As the two men re-entered the room the boy noticed that one of men was giving off a strange glow, however the boy could quiet see what was causing the unknown glow. Just as the boy was straining to catch a glimpse of what was causing the glow the men knelt down to the boys' father to whisper something in his ear reveling what seemed to be a small blue orb not much bigger than a baseball in the palm of the mans' hand. Seeing as how the mans' face was now lit the boy tried to catch a glimpse of his attackers but all he seem to be able to make out where two very dark yet pricing green eyes. After the man finished whispering what he had to say he slowly stood up over the boys' father then removed the still embedded knife from his back and released it over the back of the man laying before him. The boys' father let out a short yet pain filled yelp then fell silent as he now lay deceased before the two men. Seeing such horrors the boy quickly shut his eyes tightly hoping to simply be dreaming. The footsteps of the two men began to fade into the distance as the boy refused to open his eyes until he woke, but to no avail as the boy knew he would have to open his eyes at some point dragging him back into the cruelness that is reality.

Hours had passed and the boy still lay motionless until reluctantly opening his eyes and cringing in fear seeing that nothing had changed in his surroundings. He slowly mad his way out from underneath the couch and up onto his feet. He then made his way over to the glowing doorway remembering the gestures he was given buy his father. The boy, now standing in front of the doorway, opened his clenched fish reveling the key he was given and after a few moments of contemplation tightly gripped the key and made his way into the glowing room. He made his way through the room step by step admiring the strange futuristic look of the room. Each and every way he looked he could see drawing and diagrams of machines and contraptions and the said machines and contraption were not far from their paper imprisoned counterparts. The boy was amazed as just how much strange technology the room held but maintained his pace looking for some sort of clue. Just as he reached the back of the room from the corner of his eye he spotted a diagram of a very familiar looking orb inscribed on a nearby wall. The boy made his way toward the diagram hoping that this was the clue he was looking for, and upon reaching and inspecting the diagram the boy found a small hole in the center of the spear. He then opened his hand and analyzed the key he held for a moment before placing the key into the center of the diagram. After a few moments of silence and thought the boy, in one swift motion, turned the key to its side and the wall uttered a quiet yet abrupt click followed by what sounded like air escaping. The boy watched in wonder as the diagram and the wall slowly drew back and lifted up reveling an exact replica of the previous diagrammed sphere. The boy stepped closer to the orb and examined it for a moment before realizing that this orb, as opposed to the one the two men left with, emitted a very strong green light. After about a minute of inspection the boy reached out his hand and gingerly picked up the orb and placed it into his open palm, and after fiddling with the orb for a moment he located what seemed to be an impression resembling a button on the orb. Curiosity getting the better of him he place his thumb on the button and slowly increased the pressure of his thumb until he could clearly hear the button click, and almost immediately upon release of the button the glowing orb split open as strange looking strands of green light began to circle the boy until they converged on the boy and in what seemed like an instant he was no longer in his home instead he found himself in the middle on and open field surrounded by what seemed to be a forest. As the boy was trying to find just where he was a sudden faint felling began to fall on the boy and without a second to react his leg buckled under him. As he now lay on the grassy field he felt his head clouding as he was losing consciousness. The boy, on the verge of passing out, glanced down at his palm catching a small glimpse of the now dime orb with what seemed to be an object inside felt into a state of unconsciousness.

**Authors Notes: **First of all I would like to thank anyone who has taken the time to read through the entire intro. Seeing as this is my very first story i don't expect anything too great to come from this but i really enjoyed writing it and i do have quite a plane for the entirety of the story but i wanted to find first if this was an acceptable intro for one of the characters i would like to introduce into the story. The full story will consist of a crossover between the world of One Piece and Naruto but i want to add my own twist with the characters that i create for the story. The beginning of the story will consist first of mainly One Piece but through the progression the Naruto world will start to appear throughout the story. Again I wish to thank anyone who read the intro and i would really appreciate any type of criticism and review as well an any idea someone may come up with, like i said i do have a plane for the story but it is by no definition concrete and i am always open to any ideas one might have for the progression of the story. Just as a warning if you find this story to your liking and wish me to continue i don't intend this story to end short and abruptly i would like the story to go for quite a few chapter and go quite in depth with the details of every aspect i would like to touch on throughout the story. Finally i would like to add that the first chapter will basically throw us into the life of our main protagonist, taking place in the One Piece world and follow along with his life through the progression of the story but we will not be the only one.

And as one last note (forgive me for droning on for so long) I will try to not include any type of notes in the beginning or end of the other chapters unless it is absolutely necessary because i want the story to try and fill in all the question one might have, but i will if i need to elaborate on points i made in current or previous chapters that i may have no put into enough detail or may cause confusion. And again i would really like any feedback, i really wish to continue the tail but if you don't wish me to i will not.


End file.
